


Not So Squeaky Clean

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Library Sex, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: As the school council president, Makoto is meant to keep a outstanding outward appearance. People should know however that you can't always trust your eyes.





	Not So Squeaky Clean

Makoto shuddered as her upper body pressed against a bookshelf in the near empty library. Fingers trailing down her waist and to her skirt cladded backside causing a gasp as a pair of lips pecked her neck, her fingers clenched on the bookshelves as she felt a body press close against hers and something poke her through multiple articles of clothing.

Then a gasp parted from her lips as a finger reached up her skirt and rubbed her through her pantyhose.

She should be stopping this, but the way she was touched and caressed set a flame in her chest. You knew exactly where to touch Makoto to make the stoic and maybe even bitchy school council president drop the demeanour.

"We shouldn't be doing this, not here" she mewled as your lips sucked on her neck and you continued do to run her through her glowing which forehead a moan from her lips as she looked into your eyes. Her mouth opened to speak again but you forced your lips upon Makoto's and she slipped into it, moaning as you far rested her body before breaking the kiss.

She warned that someone could come into the library and spit the two of you but you assured that wouldn't happen, it was after main school hours and no other students cares to stay behind when there isn't a need. Hell even the librarian skipped out of staying behind.

"It's just us" you whispered into her ear and Makoto shivered at the tone of your voice.

Even if nobody would catch the two of you, this was wrong for many reasons.

The ideal she kept hold of most tight was the fact she was the school council president for crying out loud, Makoto Niijima should not allow herself to succumb to debaucherous activities such as having sex in a library never mind the school which the two of you attended.

But the way you touched her. Oh god you knew exactly where to touch her.

"Please".

Her voice spoke so quietly and you turned Makoto to face you as you asked what she was pleading for whilst she stared into your eyes with a desperate expression.

"Please, don't tease me, I want it" she spoke with a blush forming in her cheeks and she went to avert her gaze to avoid the embarrassment of the fact you got her to beg for it, but when you kissed her she couldn't keep herself from leaning in.

As the two of you kissed, you unclipped Makoto's halter-vest and let it fall just beneath her chest so you could grope her chest which was now only concealed by her top and bra. Her breathing picked up as you groped her but that wasn't the only reason as she could feel the bulge in your pants pressing against her concealed womanhood.

She was getting wet, more aroused than she should be but your touch brings out a shameless desire in the Niijima girl.

She moaned your name before gasping as both of your hands reached up her skirt and ripped a hole in her pantyhose, Makoto snapping at you because that made it the fifth time you made it so that she would need to buy yet another pair of pantyhose. You could be pretty impatient at times so when the two of you get down to get dirty, it mostly ends with Makoto needing to by either new underwear or pantyhose.

She can't say she minds too much, you certainly make up for the damage with how you fuck her.

You pulled Makoto's panties to the side and immediately plunged a finger into the depths of her moist folds which made her gasp before biting down on her lip as she stared back at you, that look in her eyes making you groan from the tightening in your pants.

You wanted to just impale Makoto on your hard cock that very second but you take more joy in making her cum, almost like a reverse sadist. 

So you started to finger her instead and the brunette returned with moans as your finger dug into her wer snatch. Makoto's grip on the shelf increasing to the point her knuckles turned white as she clenched her eyes shut, the speed which you fingered her was a merciless one going from rapid so her legs trembles before suddenly slowing down to an agonising pace. You kept that up and the usually so composed female became a whimpering mess as she whined for you to not tease her.

"You know the affects yiu have on me" she whined as you touched her before pressing your lips to her neck and Makoto tilted her head for you with whimpering moans, she was becoming more needy and desperate for you to satisfy her by the minute which was obvious by her moans and shaky legs

You could see the blissful expression on her face even if she was annoyed by your teasing.

"You just can't be mad at me can't you?" You asked and she told you to shut up with her cheeks flushed bright red, her eyes looking to you as she but her lip to hold back her moans which seeped out regardless. Then your lips locked with Makoto's and she moaned into the lock as you sped up your fingering of her pussy, your free hand massaging her cladded bust.

Makoto bowed her head as she moaned before feeling your lips on her neck again as you pumped your finger inside her until she was quivering.

"I'm, about to..."

She cut off at the end only to clench her eyes shut and lean her head back against you as she muffled her moan of release as best she could, ignoring your urges to not hold back to moan. Her face was bright red as you made Makoto cum before she looked to you.

Her eyes gave you hint enough at what she wanted, so you retracted your finger from Makoto and let go of her body which made her grab the bookshelf so she didn't fall as she watched you unbuckle the belt holding up your pants before letting your looker clothing drop to the floor.

Your erect cock shot up in freedom and desperation to be embedded in Makoto's pussy, the warmth and tightness of her body being desired by your stiff appendage.

Makoto looked into your eyes before shuffling a little and bracing herself as you pulled her red and black plaid skirt so you could see her pussy, she was leaking with her arousal and an uncharacteristic whimper left her lips from the embarrassment she felt from the desperate, needy and burning desire she was feeling for you.

You didn't want to keep Makoto waiting anymore and so penetrated her without a second thought, her snatch gripping around you tightly from the get go as her head fell back with a loud moan just from the penetration.

Your hands gripped Makoto's hips as you started to pump yourself into her, moans parting from her lips the second you began and she kept herself braced against the bookshelf you was taking her against. 

Just the fact that you was was thrusting into Makto who was the school council president whilst in such an open environment excited you and to her own surprise she felt a stimulation from the danger of being caught. But your assurance that such a thing wouldn't happen did relieve her to an extent. 

If word was to get around a both Makoto Niijima being fucked in a library, she would never live it down.

Then again she may not mind as the way you make her feel just might be enough to make up for it, then the way you had took her lips against yours in a deep and rather passionate kiss only sealed that fact.

Your hands brought Makoto to bend forward even more so you was thrusting deeper into her, her legs trembled from each impact of your hips against hers and her moans only got louder the deeper you went but that wasn't even taking into account the speed and force of your thrusts.

Your pace was rapid so there wasn't too long an interval from each retraction before the next deep insertion, then the force behind your thrusts. Had Makoto been bare naked the library would be filled with noises that weren't just her moans of pleasure.

She malned your name again and you met her crimson gaze, glazed eyes and mouth agape in moans as she announced herself to be close.

That provoked you to really give it to her.

Makoto nearly crumpled to the floor at the sudden intensity you had taken up to thrusting into her, her voice was near enough shouts as you fucked her relentlessly before she cried out in a blissful orgasm.

Her entire body quaked as you suddenly pulled out and Makoto nearly fell to her knees but you caught her, spun her around and hiked her up into the air before carrying her over to a nearby table which you laid her on.

Wasting no time you penetrated her again and even then wasted no time in starting to thrust. Makoto reacted by locking her legs around your waist as her arms were flat on the table, her body was twisting and writing at the way you was assaulting her cunt with powerful thrusts, she would never admit it in public but she just loves the way you fuck her.

Moans fled the lips of the desperate Makoto, her voice uttering your name and pleas for more as you was pumping into her snatch.

Grunts left you as you tugged Makoto to the edge of the table where you pulled her to sit up and she fell against your chest with gasping moans of pleasure. Your hand ran through her hair as your lips sucked on her neck before dancing with her own, her arms even went over your shoulders to pull you closer.

You was giving her such immense levels of pleasure that the only thing keeping her cries of pleasure at bay was the fact her lips were locked with yours, your tongues battling as she gave up on trying to keep any form or semblance of composure. 

You broke the kiss and looked to Makoto, her eyes hazy and half lidded and her mouth sputtering out moans before she blocked and met your eyes.

She tried to speak but then her eyes widened as you grunted, your hips ramming forward into hers as you hit your pique and started to cum inside her. Makoto gripped you by the shoulders tight and her legs kicked outward, her mouth was open but nothing came out as if she was in shock at the sudden Creampie.

Then her grip died as you finished and you pulled out whilst Makoto gripped the table for balance.

Your cum was leaking from her pussy as she gasped before calling you and idiot.

"I'm usually fine with you cumming inside me, but not this time, I have a long walk home if you remember".

She tried so hard to sound condescending but the breathlessness in her voice and the expression on her face just didn't fit together. So yiu just gave a half assed apology before you went and collected your discarded clothing and donned them again as Makoto just watched with shock at your cavalier response before she pulled her panties back in place and fixed her halter-vest.

"I'm not happy with you" she spat as you stepped behind her, she had her arms crossed and her nose turned up in that sassy pout she pulls when trying to give you the cold shoulder. 

You stepped behind Makoto and kissed her neck whilst separating her crossed arms as to hold her hands, your lips moving up to her cheek as she again said that she was mad at you but mewled as you leaned around to kiss her lips, something she tried but failed to not return.

Her lips molded to fit with yours as you caressed her body before whispering if another round at your place will make her feel better.

Makoto grumbled before muttering, "maybe".

She looked to you with the corner of her lips turning up as she pecked yours, "I'm still mad at yiu though so I'm on top" she said and you held your hands up in surrender and accepted the terms.

Yiu didn't mind the idea of watching the panting expression on her face as she rode you.

The night that followed the two of you only proved that the image that Makoto has at school is nothing but a facade, when in private company with you she is far from the respectable school council president. She's not as squeaky clean as she makes out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then let me know.


End file.
